


交情

by Xianhuachenshaonian



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21706465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianhuachenshaonian/pseuds/Xianhuachenshaonian
Relationships: 林祥, 辫九 - Relationship, 龄龙
Kudos: 7





	交情

01

才刚午后郭麒麟就气势汹汹地跑到张云雷的院子里来，他推不开张云雷的门，只能粗着嗓子在门外大喊。

“张云雷你给我开门，我知道你在里面。”

回应他的只有屋子里床板摇晃的声音和男人亲密的调笑声。这才几点，郭麒麟在屋外翻着白眼，索性直接坐在了门口的台阶上，淡定地等着屋里的人完事。

他大概等了有半个时辰，屋子里的人才开出一道缝来，探出脑袋。郭麒麟回头看过去，看到杨九郎红着小脸蛋走出来，他冷哼两声，别过头去。

“他在屋里呢，叫你进去。”杨九郎拍拍他的肩膀，跟着他坐下来，“怎么了，你有什么事找他？”

“我能有什么要紧的事，耽误了你们俩办正事。”郭麒麟没少挖苦他，扭过头看了一眼杨九郎衣服里的点点红痕，打趣着他，“前些日子的印子都还没消下去，这么快就要添上去，你们什么时候好到这样得分不开了？”

“少说我，你和张云雷之前不也是好到穿一条裤子吗？”杨九郎抓着郭麒麟的头发笑着说道。

“那不一样，”郭麒麟躲掉杨九郎的手站起来拍了拍身上的灰，一个闪身走进屋里，也把后面的半句话撂在空中，“我又没和他睡过，也没有大白天就着急啃人的时候。”

张云雷坐在床上歪着头靠在枕头上，郭麒麟一进来他就招呼着郭麒麟坐过来：“怎么这样急地来找我？”

“我不急，我有正事也比不上你和九郎的事儿啊。”郭麒麟顺手坐下来，盘腿坐着瞪了一眼张云雷，“色即是空知不知道？”

张云雷的手摸上来，搭在郭麒麟的肩膀上揉了揉：“你别吃味啊，以前不都是我俩睡一床嘛，长大了你出去占了个帮主，我也有九郎了才和你分开不是嘛。”

“少说这个，现在你青梅竹马一床上睡出来的风流潇洒的青年才俊要你帮忙了，你帮不帮？”郭麒麟扬起头看着张云雷，一副傲娇的样子。

“帮，怎么能不帮呢。”张云雷立刻答应。

郭麒麟的事说来说去还是和帮派有关，他这个帮派刚成立不久，根基不稳。意气风发的郭麒麟铁了心要做出一番大事业来，但是要人信服不是个容易的事情，人心惶惶，没人把这个二十来岁的小孩子当帮主看。

他需要的是一个可以帮他稳定民心的人，这个人之于郭麒麟就像是诸葛亮对刘备。他不是刘备，但是也有想要统一一方，带领兄弟的豪情壮志。谁都想要一个诸葛亮陪在身边，就像杨九郎之于张云雷。

张云雷送走郭麒麟的时候还在想这个问题，晚饭吃得也不专心。杨九郎自打郭麒麟走了之后就发现了这个问题，托着腮也不吃饭，只盯着张云雷看。

“你看我干什么？”张云雷被盯得莫名其妙，伸手拍了拍杨九郎的脸。

“你不好好吃饭啊。”杨九郎指了指桌子上的饭菜，“你自个儿看看，你吃了多少。”

张云雷有自己的戏班子，但是打理者是杨九郎，张云雷只要每天高兴了去唱唱戏，不高兴了就坐在下面和人喝茶聊天，照理说并不会有什么烦心事。

除了那帮从小一起玩到大的朋友。

“怎么了，郭麒麟找你有什么烦心事儿？”

“还真有。”张云雷点了点头，“九郎，你认识诸葛亮吗？”

“哎哟我的角儿啊，你是不是唱戏唱傻了，我认识但是找不来他呀。”

02

在说书馆坐下来的时候张云雷百般个不乐意，这书馆甚小，挤挤巴巴的坐满了人。张云雷不喜欢别人近他的身，皱着眉头靠杨九郎又近两分。

“九郎，你找的这个地方也太小了吧，旁边的人贴着我，我都能闻到他身上的汗味。”张云雷捂住了鼻子嫌弃道，“三天没洗澡了，我旁边这个。”

“这你都能闻出来？”杨九郎笑着拍了拍张云雷的手，“你不是要给郭麒麟找卧龙嘛，卧龙躬耕南阳，也是小地方。你就别嫌弃了，权当是为了郭麒麟，牺牲一下。”

“改天一定要好好拿这个勒索他一把。”张云雷坐正了身子，看着台上的人。

“你说的那个卧龙，是台上的那个人吗？”

“正是呢，他叫阎鹤祥，虽然在这里说书，却博古通今，见识广博。”杨九郎眯着眼睛抬起头看着台上正讲书的人，“只是......”

“只是什么？”张云雷被挑起了兴趣。

“只是他不能轻易地离开书馆，他当初没钱，把书馆签给了别人，条件就是他在书馆就在。恐怕这书馆的所有权的主人是不愿放他走的。”

“为什么不放他走？”

“他走了，谁还来说书啊。”

张云雷的脸色微变，看着喝茶的杨九郎，随后冷笑两声：“看来，你是常来听他说书了？”

“哪有，”杨九郎忙凑过来笑着，“都听你唱戏去了，我也是托朋友打听到这里来的。”

“那这书馆现在在谁手里？”张云雷这下心里才觉得舒服了些，喝着茶仔细听着书，别说，讲得倒真是不错。

“说来，还和您有些渊源呢。”杨九郎俯身过来，和张云雷咬着耳朵，热气喷薄到张云雷的耳垂上，惹得张云雷伸出手揉了一把杨九郎的腰。

“这书馆的主人养了个小男宠，还是郭麒麟的表弟。”杨九郎按住张云雷的手，红着脸放到嘴边亲了亲，“角儿，在外面呢，回家再玩。”

“可是我，等不及了。”张云雷另一只手端着茶杯，眼中晦暗不明。

书馆楼上有一排客房，不止一间屋子有声音。王九龙被人抱在腿上，分开坐着。抱着他的人手里还拿着烟，一副任由身上的人自己动的架势。王九龙张开嘴把烟咬到自己嘴里，吸了两口。

和人共沉沦的感觉太刺激了，王九龙还没吸两口烟就被抽走。他对上张九龄那双沉静的眼睛，突然觉得自己毫无遁形，心里的那么点意思全都被张九龄看在眼里。

张九龄喜欢在茶馆的楼上干这种事情，他笑着说一边做这种事一边听书是件快事，其实也就是在看王九龙的反应。王九龙年纪轻轻，可爱泡书馆，他就是在这书馆里捞到的宝贝，当然要防着书馆说书的。所以他直接买下了书馆，连同王九龙也都招在了名下。

王九龙喜欢他，心里有他，张九龄知道。但是他极爱逗他，把烟送到他嘴边待他张开嘴要吸的时候又撤回手咬住他的唇。王九龙漂亮好看，可不能做这些危险的事情。

“乖，你自己动好不好？”张九龄和他有商有量的，他看着王九龙红着脸不敢看他的样子，更想要亲一亲王九龙。他去把烟捻灭，手才要从裤腿里伸进去，屋外的敲门声就打断了他们的思绪。

“谁啊？”张九龄有些不悦。

“请问王九龙在吗？”

03

阎鹤祥说了一天书，本来有些累，想要回去休息。但是宾客散去仍然有一位少年立于台下静静地看着他，这让他有些疑惑，并不知道他要干嘛。

“这位公子，今日的书已经说完了，要是想听，明日再来吧。”

“后来呢，后来怎么样了？”那位少年上前来追问阎鹤祥，想要伸出手来拉住他，又想到冒犯了退回原地。

“后来如何，我也不知呢。”阎鹤祥对他笑了笑。

“我叫郭麒麟，”少年伸出手来，“想请先生宽步，有事与您讲。”

郭麒麟的名声阎鹤祥略有耳闻，凭着一己之力称霸一方，在这江湖上赫赫有名。本来是出身名门，却偏偏要自己打拼。阎鹤祥本来以为这位定是狂妄之人，没想到却是这么个彬彬有礼的小公子。

一腔热血，却还不够老练，难免要栽跟头。

阎鹤祥看着正在沏茶的郭麒麟，轻笑了两声对他摇了摇头：“少爷，我不能答应您的要求。”

“为什么？”郭麒麟正倒着茶的手抖了两下，抬起头来看着阎鹤祥，“是我哪里唐突了您？”

“没有唐突，是我自己只想要说书，不想参与人事江湖。”阎鹤祥从郭麒麟手里接过茶盏来说道。

“您不觉得委屈吗，在这小小的书馆里。”

“书馆里自有一番天地。”

郭麒麟出来的时候正是黄昏，夕阳还没有全部没入西边去。王九龙抱着一打糕点坊的冰豆糕正在书馆外面等着他。他见郭麒麟一出来便走过去，问他怎么样了。

“还能怎么样，失败了呗。”郭麒麟有些懊恼地看着王九龙，“他说他只愿意在书馆里说书。”

“啊，这样啊，”王九龙跟着点了点头，“那没有别的法子了吗？不然，我去找张九龄，替你想想法子吧。”

“如此这样，也不是不行。”郭麒麟看了一眼王九龙手里的东西，“这是他爱吃的，还是你爱吃的？”

“我和他都爱吃的。”王九龙难得的羞涩，笑得比那天边的余晖还要亮眼。

张云雷抓着杨九郎的手把他怼到墙边亲着他后背的时候，敲门声又响了。这回裤子还没脱下来就被打断，张云雷有些生气，并不想要理会屋外的声响硬要入港。

杨九郎转过身来躲了过去，亲了亲张云雷的嘴唇当作安慰，先去开了门。郭麒麟站在屋外看好戏一样地看着屋里的情形。

“哟，我是不是又打扰到你们了？”

“知道还问？”张云雷拔高了声音，最终还是没舍得赶郭麒麟走，招手让杨九郎坐过来，“你不去说服你的诸葛亮，找我干嘛？”

“这不是他不愿意，找你们来商量着对策了嘛。”郭麒麟抓着桌子面前的一排糕点，咬了一口。

“你那个表弟不是可以去找找张九龄帮忙嘛，找我干吗？”张云雷看了他一眼，“他要是搞不定，我怎么能搞定？”

“哎呀，人家上知天文下知地理的，肯定要端着架子。刘备还三请诸葛亮呢，你这才到哪。”杨九郎喝着茶，等他说完才发现张云雷和郭麒麟都盯着他看。他悻悻地放下茶杯，闭上了嘴巴。

“九郎怎么这么明白？”郭麒麟继续吃着手里的东西。

“可说是呢，连我都不知道他哪来的这么多人脉。”张云雷也笑着附和，要走了郭麒麟手里的一小块糕点。

“你少吃点，不然一会儿吃多了，胃又痛。”杨九郎拿走了张云雷手里的东西。

郭麒麟嚼着东西的嘴巴突然停下来，不知道是该继续吃，还是该放下来。

04

张云雷邀了阎鹤祥来看戏，书馆和戏班其实差不多。大家都是在江湖上讨营生，更是有一种惺惺相惜的感觉。阎鹤祥爱听戏，所以张云雷的帖子一下来，他就答应了。

但他看着坐在身边的郭麒麟，明白了大半。他笑着开了扇，扇了几下，等着郭麒麟过来主动开口。

但是郭麒麟并没开口，吃着茶先是打赏了点钱，津津有味地看着戏。台上扮着的是张云雷，自打杨九郎管这个戏班子以后，张云雷唱戏的次数是越来越少，也是为了给其他小角儿一口饭吃，听他的机会少之又少。但就算是这样，也不用这么入神吧。

阎鹤祥喝了一口茶，故意用力地把茶盏往桌上一放，这动静终于让郭麒麟转过头来看了两眼，随后他听见郭麒麟说：“别闹，听戏呢。”

果然还是年轻气盛。

来听戏的还有王九龙，张九龄也跟着来了，就因为王九龙说了一句机会难得。张九龄不是偏听谗言的人，但是王九龙的每一个要求，他都想要答应。就为了能够看见王九龙露出好看的笑来，每次王九龙这样笑，他就忍不住想要亲亲王九龙的嘴角。

张九龄的心思不在戏上，对着王九龙上下其手，也多亏是在包厢里，没旁人看着。所以王九龙并不曾反抗，只有看到那台子上唱戏的张云雷偶尔瞥过来的一眼，会让王九龙羞涩之外，再无其他。

一出戏毕，张云雷还没卸下妆来，就在找杨九郎。他方才就没找到杨九郎，唱戏的时候略有不安，但也要顾着台下看戏的观众。

宾客散尽，郭麒麟这才想起来他今天是要来劝阎鹤祥的。只是他才张口，还没说出话来，张云雷就抓着戏服匆匆地走过来。

“你看见杨九郎了没有？”郭麒麟被抓得生疼，但是一听见杨九郎不见了，也跟着紧张起来。

“没瞧见啊，怎么了？”

阎鹤祥把郭麒麟的紧张看在眼里，蹙了蹙眉，又仔细回想了一下。他方才是见过杨九郎，只是在戏园子外面，杨九郎和别人站着说话，听起来口气很是不好。阎鹤祥突然想起来，那是城里有名的商户，经商发的家，富得流油，因此称这一带，目中无人的，仗着他的势力没人敢惹。

坏了，多半是得罪了他们，被绑走了吧。

张云雷听阎鹤祥说完便急了，迈着步子就要往外走。郭麒麟拦住了他，这一身戏服，张云雷能去哪里啊。

“你好歹，也洗了脸换了衣服去。”郭麒麟拉住了张云雷的手，为了给他一点安慰，“别怕，我陪着你。”

阎鹤祥的眉头蹙得更深了。

“什么事这么热闹？”张九龄走过来，身后跟着王九龙。张云雷他见过，但是穿上戏服的张云雷他倒是没见过，同样姓张，两个人一见面便是四目相对，冷冷对视。

“九郎出事了。”

“九郎？”站在张九龄身后的王九龙站了过来，急忙拉了拉张九龄的衣摆，“老大，你能救九郎吗？”

“又不是我的人，我为什么要救？”张九龄看着张云雷，点了一支烟，轻轻地笑着。

“我也不需要你帮忙。”张云雷冷哼着，直接甩掉了郭麒麟的手，转身去换了戏服。

张九龄悬在半空的手想要去抓住那俏丽的红色戏服，却没有抓住。他勾着嘴角，把手放了回去。

王九龙把这一切都看在眼里。

05

绑走杨九郎的人，无非就是想请张云雷来唱一唱堂会。张九龄坐在椅子上不急不慢地喝着茶，一边看着来回走动的郭麒麟：“你别走了，晃得我头晕。”

“那怎么办？”郭麒麟停住脚步看向他，“九郎不能出事，也不能让张云雷去唱堂会，我都不答应，那家是个大麻烦，我早就想杀杀他的威风了。”

阎鹤祥喝着茶，观察着郭麒麟的一举一动，勾着笑不言语，继续喝着他的茶。

“那他还有什么别的办法没有？”王九龙手托着腮也跟着担忧起来。

“也不是没有别的办法。”张九龄伸出手来握着王九龙的手，“但是我不愿意。”

谁都知道张九龄养着的这个小漂亮，既然赏不到张云雷的光，钓到王九龙也不错。张九龄听到这话的时候就摔了人家的花瓶，那可是几百年前的老物件了，张九龄说摔就摔，丝毫不带手软。

“我怎么能把你给送出去。”张九龄的话太过勾人，王九龙听傻了，一时间竟然相信了。他从来都相信张九龄，哪怕是他伸出手要抓住张云雷的戏服，他依旧相信张九龄。

“你做什么都可以，哪怕是把我送过去。”这就是在赌了，王九龙此话一出，张九龄脸色就冷了下来。

“要吵架就回家吵去，”阎鹤祥开口道，“我来，可不是为了看你们吵架冷脸的。”

众人看向阎鹤祥，一时沉默。

“我也不是很聪明，但是略有一个法子，不知道你们愿不愿意听。”

“有办法你早点说呀，”郭麒麟拍了拍阎鹤祥的肩膀，“不然张云雷也不会吃不下饭了。”

阎鹤祥看了看郭麒麟的手，示意他注意一点。阎鹤祥站起身来往屋外走去，才到门口就被郭麒麟拦住。

“哥哥，你走干什么呀，不是说去救九郎吗？”

“张云雷和你什么关系？”阎鹤祥答非所问，看着郭麒麟。

“我和他从小一床上睡到大的，感情当然要好。”郭麒麟立刻答道，“所以他对九郎多上心，我就对九郎有多在意。”

“你喜欢张云雷？”

郭麒麟被问住了，他不知道阎鹤祥为什么要这样问，但是他摇了摇头，如实回答：“他有九郎了，哥哥你想什么呢？”

“我什么都没想。”阎鹤祥双交叉抱在胸前，看着郭麒麟，“我只用看的。”

“哥哥，你是在介意吗？”郭麒麟反应过来，有些不可置信，他没想到阎鹤祥会直白地表露出自己的不悦，那这就意味着他更有把握能够请到阎鹤祥当他的军事了。

“你放心好了，哥哥，我和张云雷没事儿，要有事儿，杨九郎也不能放了我。”郭麒麟歪着头看向阎鹤祥，“我还等着哥哥来我的帮派，帮我参谋着帮派里的大事呢。”

“我又没答应。”阎鹤祥转身走回屋里去。

06

张云雷的事情当然要张云雷自己解决。唱堂会是便宜了这人，既然郭麒麟想要杀杀对方的威风，阎鹤祥自然要一举多得了。

绑了杨九郎是因为张云雷在乎杨九郎，那么让人家知道杨九郎其实并没那么重要，套他的话，在趁他大意的时候派个人去把杨九郎给救出来。

需要一个人坐在当前谈判，这个人首先就定下来得是阎鹤祥。旁人再没有这样的口才了，郭麒麟举荐的。其次需要张云雷也坐在旁边，和阎鹤祥说的话互为佐证。最后假心假意地用王九龙套出杨九郎的下落，郭麒麟带着张九龄立刻去找。

张云雷第一个拒绝，紧接着是张九龄。张云雷拒绝的缘由是他不想承认杨九郎不重要，张九龄拒绝的理由是他不想让王九龙被那个混蛋碰。

...........

一阵沉默之后，阎鹤祥笑着拍着桌子：“那有什么好说呢，直接找人上去打架吧，硬碰硬看谁怕谁。”

“这可不行，我那帮兄弟们要受伤了怎么办。”郭麒麟摇着头不同意。

“哎呀，关键时期，救人要紧。”

千算万算没算到这扣了人的老狐狸竟然早有对策，张云雷和阎鹤祥在这边演得滴水不漏，把杨九郎都说到一文不值了，结果人家直接大大方方地把人给推出来，对簿公堂。

杨九郎的手被反绑着，看起来有些消瘦，但是依旧气势十足。张云雷在对面看着，突然有了一种久违的感觉。这是他的人，平常帮他管理园子，因为杨九郎一直陪在他身边，才能够让他好好地享受人间快活。

但是他也需要依赖着别人。而张云雷，就是杨九郎最能够依靠的人。

真是好一出离间计，知道张云雷和杨九郎两个人十分亲密，所以就要想着法子挑唆他们。

“你看，人我给你带来了，只是你刚说他一点也不重要，我可没说谎话，杨九郎，你一字一句可都听清楚了？”

“我听清楚了。”杨九郎笑着开口让张云雷有些惊讶，他其实也害怕杨九郎放在心上，听不出他话里的意思来。但这种担忧之后几秒，因为杨九郎下一刻便开了口。

“我们角儿说什么都是对的。”

坐在旁边悠闲地喝着茶的阎鹤祥因为这句话被烫到，一个咳嗽。他没见过谁这么死心眼的，这么认定一个人。

阎鹤祥不紧张是因为他本来的目的也不是让原计划进行下去，他善意地提醒着对方小心你家的账本，他早就秘密地叫张九龄去翻了翻账本能够藏在的地方。

经商之人，最大的漏洞和软肋，就是账本。

张云雷趁机把杨九郎拉到自己面前来，给他松了绑，虽然只有两三天未见，但是张云雷觉得过了好久好久。他们当着阎鹤祥的面就亲上了，完全不顾阎鹤祥在一旁看着好戏。

过不了多久张云雷才舍得放开他，对他说：“九郎，我刚才都是激将法，那些都不算数的。”

“我知道你会来，我信你。”

07

阎鹤祥进屋的时候脸色不大好，但是看到郭麒麟脸色便缓和了下来，他提着药箱走到郭麒麟面前去，拿掉郭麒麟的手看了看脸上的伤口。

伤口不大，但是下了狠手。郭麒麟估计没躲，所以伤口直接在眼睛下面，如果破了相不知道他会怎么办。阎鹤祥小心地上着腰，一边想着。

郭麒麟咬着牙，阎鹤祥认真地给他上着药，不见他喊痛便稍微用了力，没想到他是个能忍的主，龇牙咧嘴地倒吸一口凉气也没大声叫喊。

是个能成大器的主。

“痛吗？”阎鹤祥捧着他的脸吹了吹，“张九龄都赶到那儿了，你就干嘛强出头，你表弟有张九龄护着。你可没人管你。”

“你也知道那是我表弟，”郭麒麟抬眼看着阎鹤祥，“我能不管吗，你没看那天张九龄想要拉张云雷的衣服，王九龙脸色都不好了吗？”

“所以你就听你表弟的话，把他藏起来了还不告诉张九龄？”阎鹤祥轻笑两声，上完药又捧着他的脸吹了吹，这才坐下来喝着茶，“伤口别碰水，每天换药。”

“那哥哥帮我上药吗？”郭麒麟歪着头对阎鹤祥笑，他发现这个哥哥不禁逗，也会脸红。也不是讨厌他，可能是对书馆有了感情，不想离开。

“你没有手吗？”阎鹤祥没有看他，“再说了，张云雷不能帮你上药吗？”

“他那个祖宗，可能会打发杨九郎帮我上药。”

...........

张九龄进屋来的时候，阎鹤祥正帮着郭麒麟换药，从张九龄的角度看来有些难以言喻。他敲了敲门，冷着脸打断，口气不是很好。

“九龄啊，进来吧。”郭麒麟拉着阎鹤祥的手笑着招呼张九龄进来，“有什么事儿吗？”

“我竟不知道，你们什么时候这样好了。”张九龄坐下来，自己给自己倒了杯茶，“同样是江湖打拼，郭少爷，我有什么地方招惹了您吗？”

“自然没有地方招惹我。”郭麒麟低头笑了笑，“要说有过节的话，那也是您占着书馆不放人走。”

“所以你就抢了我的人？”

“话可不是这样说的。”郭麒麟抿着唇，“你怎么知道就是我掳走的呢？”

张九龄面露不悦，他发现王九龙不见了的第一反应就是着急，王九龙去哪里从来都会和他说，不管他听没听进去，王九龙总是柔着神情和他讲他要去哪里的。

但是王九龙这次没有，他走得静悄悄，屋子里一点痕迹都没有。自从救杨九郎出来之后王九龙就不太开心，他能察觉到，但是他不知道为何，也不知道怎么开口。

“九龄啊，你一直都觉得九龙在你身边是理所当然是吗？”阎鹤祥想要拉住郭麒麟，但是已经晚了，郭麒麟什么也不怕地看着张九龄，“因为他喜欢你，所以把你放在心上，所以你只是图个新鲜喜欢他的话，趁早放了他。”

“什么意思？”

“没什么意思，九龙他不是养在你身边的宠物，他一直有退路，他能够心甘情愿在你身边，也当然会因为伤了心回到他原来的地方去。”

“你也可以换个人玩不是吗？”

08

“不放人？”张云雷正剪着指甲，听完张九龄的话后懒懒地笑道，“你张九龄怎么混到现在这个地步的，一点手段也没有？”

“可是那是九龙。”张九龄喝着茶，“我们俩崩是在帮你救了九郎之后，你别过河拆桥吧，好歹我们也帮了你不是？”

那个经商暴富的商人被收拾得不敢张扬，郭麒麟也因此又名声大噪，帮派也越发壮大，而张云雷也带回来了杨九郎。大家都是皆大欢喜，唯独他，弄丢了王九龙。

“你有想过九龙为什么不和你闹就走了吗？”

想过，郭麒麟和他说的那番话让他想了很久。许是不放心吧，怕自己会有一天抛弃他。但是张九龄从没想过这个问题，他都没想过自己会有和王九龙分开的一天，从前不会，以后更不会。

“那你知道我和九郎，为什么别人想怎么分开我们都不能够吗？”张云雷继续笑着问他，刚推门进来的杨九郎听到自己的名字，直接走过来捏着张云雷的肩膀，亲了亲张云雷的耳朵。

“为什么？”张九龄发问。

然而张云雷没理他，勾着杨九郎的脖子直接含住了杨九郎的唇，舌尖相碰，两个人的距离越来越近。杨九郎都要坐到张云雷的身上去了。

张九龄翻了个白眼。

“既然想让郭麒麟放人，那直接拿出自己的筹码交换呀。”杨九郎被松开的时候转过头来对张九龄眨了眨眼睛。

“我能有什么筹码？”

“阎鹤祥啊。”

郭麒麟开始反省自己为什么总是自己看到这一幕，隔着一层纱背后，在床上交叠的两个人姿势极其暧昧。真会玩，郭麒麟只能这么想着，口干舌燥。

他迟早要找个人一起做这样的事，不然一个两个都在他面前这样气他。前有张九龄王九龙在书馆上如此，现在又有张云雷和杨九郎。张云雷和杨九郎更过分，不止一次在他面前这样。

杨九郎的声音已经有克制了，但是郭麒麟还能够看到她紧紧抓着床单，抬着屁股方便身上的人动作。郭麒麟已经习以为常了，甚至还能够心平气和地喝着茶，吃着张云雷给他准备好的好吃的。

时不时地还评价两下杨九郎的叫声什么时候有点太夸张了。结果他得来的就是杨九郎从屋里扔出来的枕头，还有一句反驳。

“你他妈又没实战过，你怎么知道这种感觉？”

无话可说，无法反驳。杨九郎穿着衣服出来的时候还在和郭麒麟生气，但是他仍然帮张云雷穿上衣服，低着头认真地扣着扣子。

张云雷笑着享受着杨九郎的服务，一边看向郭麒麟：“差不多得了，你什么时候把九龙还给人家张九龄？”

“哟，你什么时候护着张九龄了？”郭麒麟看好戏一般地看了一眼杨九郎，“前些日子九郎被绑架的时候，我看出来你和张九龄，关系不一般啊。”

郭麒麟以为杨九郎会生气，但杨九郎没有。杨九郎神色如常地检查着张云雷的扣子，就像是没有听到一样。

“早年间，我刚建戏班子的时候，他帮过我。”张云雷坐了过来，“九郎还是他引荐给我的。”

这一层倒是没想到，郭麒麟叹了口气：“不是我不放人，而是九龙他自己不愿意回去。”

“为什么？”

“他觉得张九龄不爱他，只是想玩玩他。”

感情这种事情，一旦上心了，谁都说不准。不知道是忧愁还是欢喜。

09

王九龙听到有人在外面敲门的时候立刻站起了身子，他听见张九龄在喊他，只是他才走到门口，想要拉开门的手顿住了。

他犹豫着要不要推开门，他想看看张九龄，可是又害怕见了他就动摇自己的心。

“九龙，我知道你在里面。”

“我不在。”王九龙说完就后悔了，他倒是多嘴什么，真是此地无银三百两。

门外的人笑了笑，这时候不紧不慢地敲着门。

“你到底要干嘛？”

“九龙，我知道你在担心什么。”张九龄隔着门和屋里的人讲话，“可是我们真的要这样隔着门讲话吗？”

“九龙，外面要下雨了。”

门被打开，王九龙探出头来，屋外的天色并没有要下雨的样子。又被骗了，王九龙反应过来想要关门，可是张九龄直接推门进来了。

王九龙总是这样，张九龄说什么他都会信。

“你出去，”王九龙闹着别扭，“找别人去。”

“我找别人干嘛去？”张九龄过来要摸王九龙的手，但是王九龙铁了心的没想要理他，还气着呢。

“我怎么知道，今天可以是我，也可以是别人呀。”王九龙没生张云雷的气，其实张九龄下意识里想要拉扯张云雷这个动作让他生气。因为在乎，因为喜欢所以夜格外上心，每一个动作都放大。

“张云雷是我之前和他有交集，并没有什么。”张九龄见王九龙仍旧哄不好，歪着头看了看他，也不再多说什么。

他坐了一会就要出去，王九龙本来就留意着张九龄，见他没话说要走心里又不爽快，只能坐下来用力地摔着无辜的茶盏。

走了就不要再回来了。王九龙心里较着劲，可是头却低了下来。但是他心里知道，他其实离不开张九龄，这些天他想张九龄想到发疯，只是不想先低头。他已经低了太多次头了。

王九龙被一个拥抱拉过去，熟悉的味道钻进鼻子里，王九龙想要摆脱，但是这久违的感觉让他鼻头一酸，舍不得放开。

“再把我推远，我就真的不来找你了。”张九龄亲了亲王九龙的耳垂，似是在威胁他，又好像是在哄他，“我都为你圈下了个书馆，就为了你，你还有什么不放心的。”

提到书馆王九龙想了起来，这些天他住在郭麒麟这里，并没有看见阎鹤祥。郭麒麟每天都很忙的样子，帮派里好像出了事情。

“对了，阎鹤祥呢？”

张九龄正专心地伸出手摸着王九龙的腰，嗅着他脖颈之间的芬芳。王九龙好像身上哪里都有勾得住张九龄的地方，然而他什么也没做，就足够让张九龄为他沉迷。

“他啊，他同意去当郭麒麟的诸葛亮了，但是郭麒麟拒绝了。”张九龄漫不经心地回答着，上手直接把他推倒在桌子上，含住他的唇。

奇怪，郭麒麟那么想要阎鹤祥，为什么会拒绝呢？

10

阎鹤祥才刚说完书，正准备关门的时候郭麒麟闯了进来。他受伤了，看起来很不好。阎鹤祥脸色有些变化，却没表露很多出来。

他向后撤两步好看清郭麒麟的脸，他见识过太多年少轻狂的脸了，意气风发最后跌落悬崖的脸。

郭麒麟是不一样的，有一种少年的老成，和亲近的人又有浑然不觉的可爱。他下定决心的事情谁也拉不回来。但是他和那些满口凌云壮志的人不一样，他什么都不说，只埋头做。就像之前拒绝阎鹤祥那次。

其实郭麒麟听到阎鹤祥答应的时候心里乐开了花，他能够想象刘备得到诸葛亮时候的心情。刘备三顾茅庐才得到的诸葛亮，他没有那样的劳神劳力，却得到了阎鹤祥的点头。只可惜，帮派里的兄弟并接受不了阎鹤祥。

就算是英雄不问出处，书馆里走出来的人并不能够让人信服，又赶上帮派里出了事，他只能先稳定帮派，再去找阎鹤祥。

帮派里的事情有些棘手，其实去找父亲帮忙可以轻而易举地解决，但是郭麒麟不愿意。自己吃了不少苦头，最后张云雷悄悄地去请了阎鹤祥出主意，这才减轻了不少苦头。

受的伤只能郭麒麟自己受着。阎鹤祥也没和他讲，只是看到他的伤口有些心疼。这些都是他选择了成为帮派的老大，必须要承受的。

他想到了郭麒麟在和张云雷和王九龙一起的时候的亲密，他笑着摸了摸郭麒麟的伤口，淡淡道：“少爷，疼吗？”

“不疼。这点疼怕什么。”郭麒麟一手拉住阎鹤祥的手看着他，“我这次来，是来接你回去的。”

“接我干什么？”阎鹤祥不解。

“我听张云雷和王九龙说了，帮里的事情，是你帮的忙。”郭麒麟笑道，“起初不同意是帮派里的兄弟不服你，而现在他们心服口服，所以我来接哥哥。”

“哥哥之前受委屈了，所以我稳定帮派，让帮派里所有的人无一不佩服哥哥，让他们都知道哥哥的睿智。”

阎鹤祥抽走了被郭麒麟握住的手，他看着郭麒麟暗下的脸色，嘴角扬起一抹笑。

“你帮派里，有小桌子吗？”

“要桌子干什么？”换郭麒麟不解。

“哪天我心痒了，可以在帮里说说书解解乏。”

“有，要什么有什么。”郭麒麟不自主地勾着笑，冲着阎鹤祥挑了挑眉。

11

郭麒麟重振帮派的时候请了张云雷和杨九郎，当然也没忘记了张九龄和阎鹤祥。杨九郎依旧是紧紧贴着张云雷，十指交扣。王九龙仍然坐在张九龄的身边，只是没有从前那样近，只是托着腮看着张九龄浅浅的笑。

杨九郎和张云雷一路走来是信任和陪伴，小打小闹也无伤大雅，可贵的是时时刻刻体贴着对方的心思。

王九龙对张九龄是浓烈的欢喜，相互缠绕，品尝着最甜的味道也体会着最折磨的苦。不知道前方如何就是不愿放手。

而郭麒麟举起酒杯，甘愿把他打下来的所有的江山都和身边的阎鹤祥分享。

“他不能喝酒，我多罚两杯。”杨九郎笑着举起酒杯来。

王九龙没动弹，张九龄笑着举起酒杯来，自己先喝了两杯。

人生不过就是这样的，天南海北的人因为这么点交情聚在一起，有时欢笑也有时忧愁。共受苦也各自享受着自己的福气。

日子是要过下去的，交情也是慢慢变深的，张云雷拉起趴在桌子上有些醉了的杨九郎，和郭麒麟打了声招呼就走了。王九龙抢过了张九龄的酒，无奈地摇头轻轻地落了一个吻在张九龄的唇上。

郭麒麟有些醉，但是还不至于不清醒。他笑着转过头来看向阎鹤祥：“哥哥，你上回书我还没听到后面呢，你可别坑我啊。”

帮派里的小书馆又支起来了，阎鹤祥表示，坑可能会坑的，但是郭麒麟要是想听，他立刻填坑就是了。

Fin


End file.
